1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic sensors, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing a dual current-perpendicular-to-plane (CPP) GMR sensor with improved top pinning.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic recording is a key segment of the information-processing industry. While the basic principles are one hundred years old for early tape devices, and over forty years old for magnetic hard disk drives, an influx of technical innovations continues to extend the storage capacity and performance of magnetic recording products. For hard disk drives, the areal density or density of written data bits on the magnetic medium has increased by a factor of more than two million since the first disk drive was used for data storage. Areal density continues to grow due to improvements in magnetic recording heads, media, drive electronics, and mechanics.
Magnetic recording heads have been considered the most significant factor in areal-density growth. The ability of the magnetic recording heads to both write and subsequently read magnetically recorded data from the medium at data densities well into the gigabits per square inch (Gbits/in2) range gives hard disk drives the power to remain the dominant storage device for many years to come.
Important components of computing platforms are mass storage devices including magnetic disk and magnetic tape drives, where magnetic tape drives are popular, for example, in data backup applications. Write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic data to and reading magnetic data from the recording medium. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
A magnetoresistive (MR) sensor changes resistance in the presence of a magnetic field. Recorded data can be read from a recorded magnetic medium, such as a magnetic disk, because the magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium causes a change in the direction of magnetization in the read element, which causes a corresponding change in the sensor resistance.
A magnetoresistive (MR) sensor detects magnetic field signals through the resistance changes of a sensing element as a function of the strength and direction of magnetic flux being sensed by the sensing element. Conventional MR sensors, such as those used as MR read heads for reading data in magnetic recording disk and tape drives, operate on the basis of the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect of the bulk magnetic material, which is typically permalloy. A component of the read element resistance varies as the square of the cosine of the angle between the magnetization direction in the read element and the direction of sense current through the read element. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium, such as the magnetic disk in a magnetic disk drive, because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field) causes a change in the direction of magnetization in the read element, which in turn causes a change in resistance of the read element. This change in resistance may be used to detect magnetic transitions recorded on the recording media.
In the past several years, prospects of increased storage capacity have been made possible by the discovery and development of sensors based on the giant magnetoresistance (GMR) effect, also known as the spin valve effect. In a spin valve sensor, the GMR effect varies as the cosine of the angle between the magnetization of the pinned layer and the magnetization of the free layer. Magnetic sensors utilizing the GMR effect are found in mass storage devices such as, for example, magnetic disk and tape drives and are frequently referred to as spin valve sensors. In operation, a sense current is caused to flow through the read head and therefore through the sensor. The magnetic flux from the disc causes a rotation of the magnetization vector in at least one of the sheets, which in turn causes a change in the overall resistance of the sensor. As the resistance of the sensor changes, the voltage across the sensor changes, thereby producing an output voltage.
Recent hard disk drive designs have utilized the Current In-Plane (CIP) structure, where the sense current travels between the magnetic shields parallel to the sensor plate. Such a design has produced optimism that areal densities of 100 Gbits/in2 are possible, However, research efforts continue to find even better read heads so that areal densities may be boosted into the many hundreds of Gbits/in2 range.
One such discovery is the Current-Perpendicular-to-Plane (CPP) structure, whereby the sense current travels from one magnetic shield to the other, perpendicular to the sensor plate. The CPP head provides an advantage over the CIP head because as the sensor size becomes smaller, the output voltage of a CPP head becomes larger, thus providing an output voltage that is inversely proportional to the square root of the sensor area.
For ultra high areal density applications, there are at least two limitations that result from these arrangements. First, the read gap in that arrangement is limited by the spin valve thickness. Second, due to the current perpendicular-to-the-plane model, the magnetoresistance of this spin valve structure is insufficient for ultrahigh areal density applications. In a dual CPP GMR sensor, a pair of magnetic shields serves as electrical contact leads to carry sense current flowing perpendicular-to-the-plane of the magnetoresistance device.
Furthermore, in a dual CPP GMR sensor, the first and second pinned layers of the AP pinned structure are typically made of cobalt (Co). Unfortunately, cobalt has high coercivity, high magnetostriction and low resistance. When the first and second pinned layers of the AP pinned structure are formed they are sputter deposited in the presence of a magnetic field that is oriented perpendicular to the ABS. This sets the easy axis (e.a.) of the pinned layers perpendicular to the ABS.
In the self-pinned spin valve, the self-pinned layer may be formed of a single layer of a single material or may be a composite layer structure of multiple materials. It is noteworthy that a self-pinned spin valve requires no additional external layers applied adjacent thereto to maintain a desired magnetic orientation and, therefore, is considered to be an improvement over the anti-ferromagnetically pinned spin valve.
In the presence of some magnetic fields, the magnetic moment of the pinned layer can be rotated anti-parallel to the pinned direction. The question then is whether the magnetic moment of the pinned layer will return to the pinned direction when the magnetic field is relaxed. This depends upon the strength of the exchange coupling field and the coercivity of the pinned layer. If the coercivity of the pinned layer exceeds the exchange coupling field, the exchange coupling field will not be strong enough to bring the magnetic moment of the pinned layer back to the original pinned direction. Until the magnetic spins of the pinning layer are reset the read head is rendered inoperative. On the other hand, the sense current flowing through the CPP element may disturb the direction of magnetization of the top self-pinned layer. In other words, the self-pinned layer is thin so that its demagnetization field may not be greater than the sense current fields acting thereon.
It can be seen that there is a need for a method and apparatus for providing a dual current-perpendicular-to-plane (CPP) GMR sensor with improved top pinning.